l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Secrets of the Dragon
Secrets of the Dragon was the eighth source book for the Dragon Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game. Credits * Writting: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, Kim Hosmer, Travis Heermann, Fred Wan, Chris Hand, Jed Carleton * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: Jim Pinto * Graphic Designer: Steve Hough * Cover Artist: Mathiew S. Armstrong * Interior Artist: Cris Dornaus * Cartographers: Cris Dornaus, Robert Lee * Typesetter: Steeve Hough * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yates * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles *Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan, Jed Carleton, Jacob Cheatham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake, Joel Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction: "The Path of Enlightenment", Part One: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, and Fuzake Sekkou being met by Togashi Matsuo. * Customs of the Dragon Clan * History of the Dragon Clan Description of the Celestial Sword of the Dragon Clan Complete Dragon Technique Feat List * New Mechanics ** Two Heavens ** The River Sword ** Truth is in the Killing ** The Unrighteous Will Fall * New Courtier Abilities ** Kitsuki's Scrutiny ** Be the Mountain ** Justicator Chapter 1: The Kitsuki (page 13) * Fiction: "The Path of Enlightenment", Part Two: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Togashi Matsuo being met by Kitsuki Kiyushichi near the Last House, the final stop before entering the Dragon lands. * Highways of the Kitsuki Provinces * Major Kitsuki holdings ** Shiro Kitsuki *** Dojo of the First Glance ** Kyuden Tonbo *** Dojo of the Perfect Word ** Toi Koku ** Nanashi Mura *** Nanashi Dojo *** The Wolves' Den *** Toturi Seido * Minor Kitsuki Holdings ** Kaagi no Tamashii *** Kaagi's Memory *** Traveler's Rest ** The Kitsuki Archives ** Keen Eyes' Strike Village *** The Apothecary * Important Kitsuki NPC's ** Kitsuki Kiyushichi ** Kitsuki Mizuochi ** Kitsuki Remata * Vassals of the Kitsuki Family ** The Sakura family * Kitsuki Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Kitsuki Kaagi: No Illusions *** Kitsuki Hakada: Wisdom's Protection *** Kitsuki Yasu: Judging the Weak ** Kitsuki Nemuranai *** Tanjun no Boei - the Simple Defense *** Kitsuki Powder ** New School: Jotomon's Shinrai Chapter 2: The Mirumoto (page 29) * Fiction: "The Path of Enlightenment", Part Three: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Togashi Matsuo being met by Mirumoto Rosanjin * Highways of the Mirumoto Provinces * Major Mirumoto holdings ** Heibeisu *** Wolf Keep ** The Northern Towers of Flame ** Shiro Mirumoto *** The Great Study ** Iron Mountain Dojo ** Tetsu Kama *** Tetsu Kama Mura *** The Magistrate's Outpost * Minor Mirumoto Holdings ** Hinanbasho sano Mitsu Shimai ** Maigo no Samurai Mura *** The Rejn Caverns ** Yushosha Seido Mura *** Yokuni Seido *** Dragon's Flame Barracks * Extra-Territorial Mirumoto Holdings ** The House of Golden Flame * Important Mirumoto NPC's ** Mirumoto Rosanjin ** Mirumoto Taiu ** Mirumoto Temoru * Vassals of the Mirumoto Family ** The Zurui family *** Shiro Zurui ** The Kouken family *** The Kouken Sick-houses * Mirumoto Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Mirumoto Gojanuwan: Glance at the Soul *** Mirumoto Masaya: Unstoppable Blade *** Mirumoto Sukune: Dutiful Soul ** New Paths *** The Dragon's Flame *** Nemuranai Seekers Chapter 3: The Tamori (page 47) * Fiction: "The Path of Enlightenment", Part Four: with Miya Hatori, Otomo Taneji, Fuzake Sekkou, and Togashi Matsuo being met by Tamori Tsukiro at the gates of Shiro Tamori. * Highways of the Tamori Provinces * Major Tamori holdings ** Shiro Tamori *** The Foundry *** Training Fields ** The Wrath of the Kami *** The Dragon's Heart Dojo *** The Furnace ** Yamasura *** Magistrate Outpost *** Trading Ground ** Suigeki Toshi ** Serpent's Tail Mine * Minor Tamori Holdings ** Tamori Seido *** The Agasha Daisho ** Tamori Gardens *** Shrine to Kuroshin ** The Crystal Cave * Important Tamori NPC's ** Tamori Shaitung ** Tamori Tsukiro ** Kjgkt ** Tamori Yasuyo * Vassals of the Tamori Family ** The Izaku family ** The Chiyu family *** Shiro Chiyu ** The Hiasobi family *** Ikken no Inka * Tamori Mechanics ** New Ancestors *** Tamori Chieko: Endless Depth of Mercy *** Tamori Masune: Spirit of Steel *** Tamori Tsutomu: Insurmountable Spirit ** New Advantages *** Spirit Binding *** Touch of the Furnace *** Touch of the Crystal Cave ** New Spells Chapter 4: The Three Orders (page 65) * Fiction: "The Path of Enlightenment", Part Five: with Otomo Taneji and Fuzake Sekkou pondering about the ways of the Tattooed Monks of the Three Orders. * Highways of the Three Orders' Provinces * Major Three Orders Holdings ** Kyuden Hitomi/Kyuden Togashi/The High House of Light *** The Order of Hitomi, Lady of the Moon *** The Order of Togashi, The Eternal Dragon *** The Order of Lord Hoshi, the Celestial Wanderer *** The Togashi Testing Grounds ** Temple of the Sun * Minor Three Orders Holdings ** Takaikabe Mura *** Togashi's Seat ** Fukurokujin Seido * Important NPC's in the Three Orders ** Hitomi Vedau ** Togashi Matsuo ** Hitomi Kagetora ** Togashi Satsu ** Hoshi Wayan Description of Togashi's Daisho * Three Orders' Mechanics ** Ancestors ** Playing the Three Orders *** Dojo of the Three Orders Description of Tattoo Magic ** New Tattoos ** The Tamashii *** New Advantage: Tamashii Chapter Five: Tamori Tunnels (page 83) * The Zokujin ** Kjgkt ** Kxrim * The Tunnels NPC: Moetechi no Kansen NPC: Taki-bi no Oni NPC: Jimen no Oni Description of the Dark Mantle of Fire Description of the Dark Katana of Fire Chapter Six: Behind the Veil (page 91) * The Dragonlands * Enlightened Madness ** Treating Enlightened Madness ** Advantage: Edge of Madness ** Madness Among the Togashi ** Madness Among the Hitomi ** Madness Among the Hoshi * Kanashimi, Onisu of Regret, Nightmare of the Dragon Maps (page 96) Secrets of the Crab